


whenever i see your smiling face, i have to smile myself

by blueomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!, Established Relationship, Fluff, I ADORE THEM, Ice Cream, M/M, SakuAtsu, Self-Indulgent, omis lowkey a softie, smiley tsumu, so self indulgent, tsumu has the prettiest grin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi
Summary: Kiyoomi discovers that waking up in the midst of a sticky summer day isn't so bad, as long as you have a smiley boyfriend to greet you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	whenever i see your smiling face, i have to smile myself

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i just.. needed sum fluff <3

Warm rays of sun flooded through the open curtains of the living room, painting its contents in a golden sort of glow. Kiyoomi woke up gradually from the feeling of that light washing over his face and body- for when he had fallen asleep, the sun hadn’t been so brightly shining in such a position.

The moment he stirred, he recognized the uncomfortably familiar feeling of a thin layer of sticky sweat all over his face and body. Ahh, summer. This was why Kiyoomi much preferred fall, or even winter. He brought his hands up to his face to rub at his eyes, but just before he had reached, he felt the familiar sensation of soft lips peppering over his face.

“Hm..? Atsumu, stop, I’m all sweaty.” he mumbled under his breath, using his hands to gently push his boyfriend’s face away. He heard Atsumu chuckle under his breath, and then felt him lean in again, softly kissing all over his face.

“I don’t care, Omi.” Atsumu whispered, punctuating each syllable with a kiss. Kiyoomi could feel the smile on the blond’s face due to their close proximity, causing the sides of his lips to twitch upward as well.

“Seriously though, I’m sweaty and gross, please stop.” he whined quietly, finally opening his eyes to look up, only being met with a head of fluffy blond hair overtaking his line of vision.

Kiyoomi only received a wordless answer when Atsumu simply swung his leg over his boyfriend’s body and sat on his lap, straddling him. “‘S not even bad, Omi-kun. Stop overreactin’.” As if to prove his point, Atsumu leaned in one last time and caught Kiyoomi’s lips in a soft kiss. “B’sides, ya know I don’t care if yer a little bit sweaty.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, yet could not help himself from leaning into the kiss. He sighed in content, savoring the soft moment of slow lips and hesitant tongues molding together under the sunlight. Soon they separated and Atsumu sat up, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and smiling. “I love you.” he whispered.

The taller man merely rolled his eyes, and quirked a brow. “You have odd ways of showing it.” he joked.

Atsumu sputtered, his face turning red. “Yer so wrong, Omi-kun. I’m the sweetest peron in yer life.” he said matter of factly.

“Mhm, yet you’re constantly on my nerves.” Kiyoomi teased.

The shorter man scowled, looking down at his boyfriend again, yet his exasperation seemed to dissipate upon registering the sight of him wearing one of his t-shirts, which was baggy around his chest- thanks to Atsumu’s broad build. Atsumu smirked playfully, planting a soft kiss on one of Kiyoomi’s exposed collarbones. And also, not so nonchalantly changing the subject. Both of which he happened to specialize in. “Ya look nice wearin’ my clothes.” He whispered.

Kiyoomi masked a smile, rolling his eyes. “The master of subject changing makes a return, ladies and gents.”

Atsumu just narrowed his eyes, until they suddenly glossed over with excitement as he jumped up off of Kiyoomi’s lap, grabbing his wrist and pulling the taller man up with him. “Ya reminded me, Omi! I bought somethin' that will hopefully make ya re-love me.” he grinned, pulling Kiyoomi by his wrist into their kitchen.

The taller man raised an eyebrow, but followed the blond into the kitchen nonetheless. “My curiosity is piqued.”

Atsumu let go of Kiyoomi’s wrist and slid over to the freezer, opening it and pulling out a carton of cookie dough ice cream. Kiyoomi’s eyes went wide and he smiled, practically skipping over to his boyfriend. “Atsumu, you’re so sweet.” he said sappily, fully hoping it would push him over into Atsumu’s good graces.

Atsumu kissed the tip of Kiyoomi’s nose and reached into the silverware drawer, getting a spoon for himself and handing the second one over to the taller man. “So ice cream is what will make ya love me?” he said curiously, opening the seal on the carton.

Kiyoomi immediately dug in, rolling his eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up, Tsumu. Ice cream will make me love anyone.” he said, voice muffled from having a spoon in his mouth. He took another bite onto his spoon and embarrassedly pursed his lips as Atsumu began to slow dance around the kitchen, a smile on his face the whole time as he tossed his spoon onto the counter, silverware clattering against marble.

Kiyoomi felt his stomach turn somersaults and his heart beat a little faster at the sight. He knew he was constantly putting up a façade of nonchalance and apathy towards his boyfriend, but it truly was moments like these when Kiyoomi realized that Atsumu really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. 

The dim kitchen lighting enveloped his broad stature and illuminated the wispy strands of his blond hair, bringing life to the silky fibers. It somehow brought even more attention to his eyes, his irises dancing with the blends of all of the shades of hazel. His pale skin seemed to be glowing, even though the dull LEDs of their kitchen usually always seemed to make everything under its light a sort of washed out gray.

Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu’s feet gracefully carried him around the tile flooring, his arm smoothly flowing along with the movements as well. He merely observed for a few moments longer, and then made an uncharacteristic decision to join Atsumu, though a surge of mortifying regret seeped through his veins when he heard his boyfriend begin to yodel his own tune to waltz to, the warbly notes achingly off tune.

He just closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, beginning to quietly hum the same improvised tune that his boyfriend was shouting with such effervescent joy as he trampled over Kiyoomi’s toes. The horribly skewed waltz tune began to get even shakier as Atsumu started trembling with laughter, throwing his head back with each peal. 

A lopsided smile stretched over Kiyoomi’s face and he felt his own shoulders begin to shake with Atsumu’s, the vibrations of his complete and utter joy seeming to dance between the two of their intertwined figures. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help the smile on his face anymore, seeing the way that Atsumu’s deep dimples crept out at the sides of his cheeks, or how the corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter, or the way that wisps of his blond hair fell over his face, or the way that a dark pink blush spread beautifully across all of his features.

There was just something so infectious about that man, and Kiyoomi once again promised himself that he would never let it slip out of his reach. Feeling a rush of affection towards his boyfriend, Kiyoomi leaned in and quickly kissed the shining tip of Atsumu’s nose.

That seemed to set off the blond once again, shrieking with laughter just the same as before. The sound echoed through their kitchen, bouncing off of the walls and constantly reiterating itself into Kiyoomi’s ears. And that was when he decided.

 _This_ was the most beautiful Atsumu he had ever seen. And Kiyoomi knew he was always telling Atsumu to stuff it, or to shut up, but he never really meant it- and Kiyoomi decided that he _especially_ never meant it, as long as that implied he’d even get to see Atsumu smile just half as much as he had that day.

Tightening his arms around Atsumu’s waist and bringing them to a standstill, Kiyoomi rested his chin atop Atsumu’s head, the shorter man immediately nuzzling his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Kiyoomi let a final smile stretch across his lips as he felt a tickle at the base of his neck, knowing that Atsumu’s grin just became wider by the second. 

“I love you too, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi finally replied.

**Author's Note:**

> okayhfuashdf that was that i hope u all enjoyed omi bein soft 4 a smiley tsumu-- if u did pls leave a comment(!!) or kudos, whatever u want (,: suggestions n stuff r welcome too! ty all for reading <33


End file.
